


Offer

by hyeokkie



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, it's a hundred word fiction, so please don't expect this to make any sense lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeokkie/pseuds/hyeokkie
Summary: A short drabble collab withakira_marqand nine more writers to celebrate LOLRPF hitting 1,000 works. Nice!Enjoy <3





	Offer

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble collab with [akira_marq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_marq/) and nine more writers to celebrate LOLRPF hitting 1,000 works. Nice!  
> Enjoy <3

It was almost funny how even in a dark and crowded room he was able to know where he was.

He took slow, tentative steps as he approached him and stopped just a few feet away, offering his hand at him. The other man notices this, and looks at his hand in confusion. 

“What are you doing, Euijin-ya?” Sanghyeok asked, and Euijin watched, wide-eyed and enthralled as a brief flash of iridescent light casted an almost ethereal glow in his face. A slow song started playing, and he smiled softly.

“Asking the most beautiful man here to dance, of course.”


End file.
